1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a unit for automatically opening a door of a dishwasher.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a dishwasher refers to a home appliance for washing dishes that may include a main body, a washing bath disposed in the main body, a basket disposed in the washing bath so as to accommodate the dishes, a sump in which washing water is collected and stored, a spray unit that sprays the washing water toward the dishes, a washing pump that pumps the washing water of the sump to the spray unit, a discharging pump that discharges the washing water of the sump toward an outer side of the main body, and a heater that heats the washing water.
Generally, the dishwasher may perform a water supply operation of supplying water into the sump, a washing operation of washing the dishes by pumping the water of the sump and spraying the water toward the dishes, a discharging operation of discharging the washing water of the sump and waste toward the outer side of the main body after the washing operation is finished, and a drying operation of drying the dishes in the washing bath after the washing operation is finished.
The washing bath may be provided so that a front side of the washing bath through which the dishes may be put in or taken out is opened. When the washing operation is performed, the opened front side of the washing bath is closed by a door. The door is coupled to the main body so as to be rotatable about a rotation shaft.
If the washing operation is finished, humid air in the washing bath may be discharged toward the outer side of the main body, and the door may be opened so that drying efficiency of the washing bath can be improved. An example of the dishwasher is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication Nos. US 2010/0043250 A1 and US 2013/0057134 A1. The dishwasher disclosed in these publications includes a shaft disposed adjacent to a door, an actuator, and a transfer mechanism that transfers power generated in the actuator to the shaft. When the actuator operates, power of the actuator is transferred to the shaft via the transfer mechanism, and the shaft pushes the door open.